Triple Threat
by Vanquisher Of Boredom
Summary: Never standing out and never fitting in is a problem of mine. My sisters are the crown jewels of the blood line and I'm just... Avery. This one sided sibling rivalry needs to end. Obviously I'm awful with summaries just take a look see. Draco/OC


**Triple Threat**

**#1#**

**The Middle Child is Always Over Looked**

* * *

Looking in the mirror is hard for me, especially when I have to look into my own eyes which really aren't even my own as a matter of fact. These cerulean blue eyes don't make me as unique as one might think… They're just reminders of how much better they are then I am. Now I don't hate my older sister, Rose, or my younger sister, Chelsea, for the matter… I'm just tired of being stuck in-between their greatness. We were all born on the same day making us triplets, but we we aren't exactly identical. The only way you could tell that we were sisters is because of our cerulean blue eyes.

Rose was born first and came out screaming and crying already complaining about having to wait. She was a rather chunky baby, with short matted hair, and a button nose. If you saw her now compared to when she was five years old you would be amazed. She was fat and short, hair always long and knotted, and was always sporting the same bright pink socks. But now, at age 16, she's a beauty to behold. Her wavy golden hair goes down to her waist, her button nose now elegant and soft, and her dress size is a three.

I was the second and middle child, mum said I cried a little but that's about it. I was a pretty average looking baby with short blonde hair. I'm still as socially awkward as I was back then and tend to blend in with the scenery at all costs. My body did curve with puberty but to never let myself feel vulnerable I can't let myself be seen if you know what I mean. At any social gathering people tend to ask, "Who's that girl you came with?" And I'm perfectly fine with it... Not really.

And last but defiantly not least is Chelsea. She was the easiest out of all of us, her hands grasping for our mother as soon as she was born. She was born with a smile on her face and love in her heart. Her golden locks are now medium length and as strait as an arrow, her skin in smooth and perfect, and she's taller then the lot of us.

And there I am, glaring at greatness in the shallow end of the gene pool (not even deep enough to drown in.) I exhale a large puff of smoke from my lungs and look down to my nearly finished last fag of the day. I look up into the mirror and push the hair out of my eyes. How I wish I were different from the other two. How I wish I could gain greatness just by wishing. I look into my eyes, cerulean blue just like theirs. How I wish they were gray. How I wish they could be as drab as I am.

"Avery!" Rose pounds on the door impatiently, as usual, "You've been in there an hour now! And sides' mum says we have to pack."

"Coming..." I mumble as I flush my fag down the drain just after taking on final puff.

I walk down the hall filled with shabby paintings and other things with no metaphorical value. I open the door to our room, sit on my bed, and sort my unmentionables grumbling with aggravation.

"Well aren't you a malcontent. What's wrong Aves?" Chelsea smiles sincerely taking interest.

"Nothing." I grumble.

"C'mon. If you don't tell us you'll get a tumor." Rose rolls her eyes in the sport of playful banter.

"It would be an ulcer Rose. The common misconception is that _**stress**_ causes _**ulcers**_!" I wring my hands around a tank top.

"Stress doesn't cause ulcers?"

"No! Bacteria and an over abundance of acid in your diet cause ulcers!" I throw the wrinkled top into my trunk.

The room grows silent for a brief moment to give my temper has time to readjust. I take a deep breath and smooth out a uniform skirt. The thick black material that's rather uncomfortable on the hands is now going to be a big part of a 5 day work week. Oh joy.

"Are you getting excited Rose?" Chelsea's eyes glimmer with the thought of opportunity, "New school, new friends, co-ed quidditch teams."

"There's really only one thing about quidditch I find interesting Chelsea. And that's the sweat trickling down Viktor Krum's sweet Bulgarian chest."

"Really?" I chuckle a bit, "Last week it was Blodwyn Bludd from 'The Valleys'."

"Hey, I'm entitled to change my mind whenever I so please." She blushes, "So what are you looking forward to Miss Avery?"

"Advanced curriculum, a wider array of hormonal girls to avoid... guys."

"Seems you have the same problem." They giggle as expected.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll be sure to add more soon due to lack of interest in the real world!**

**If you like this then please don't be afraid to leave a review! If not leave some constructive criticism!**

**Much obliged!**


End file.
